


A Profession in Love

by milkofthebutter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Kinda, Love, Love 'Em and Leave 'Em, Multi, Twisted View on Love, government worker, its her job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkofthebutter/pseuds/milkofthebutter
Summary: Start of a story that I don't know if I will be continuing.





	A Profession in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not BETA'd

Love. What exactly is it? Most would agree that love is having strong feelings toward someone, enough that they would do anything for you. People believe in soulmates: the person made for yourself alone. There is a Greed legend that when Zeus created humans, he created them with two heads, four legs, and four arms. Fearing their power, he split them in two, leaving them to search their whole lives for their other half. Some say it is luck or fate that brings couples together. 

I know better.

Certain reactions to specific situations are what cause strong feelings, which means they can easily be faked. How else can people fall in and out of love so quickly? One wrong move or word, and it starts to disappear just as quickly as it came. 

I should know. Afterall, it is my profession.

***

When I was young, I rarely saw my mother. I was raised by nannies and the housekeeper. My father visited often and for much longer than my mother. He told me stories of his travels. My room was filled with souvenirs from many distant lands. When prompted, he told me stories of how him and my mother fell in love. I was always enchanted by those stories. Beautifully formed words poured from his mouth and danced about the room. When he spoke, everyone listened. Images of intense color burst into your brain and filled your mind with wonderful tales of far away places compete with wonderous people and strange customs.

When I became of school age, teachers praised my creative abilities and wonder of the world around me.

"Good," the people at the house would say, "She won't be bored when she takes her mother's place."

I never understood. When I got into third grade, they explained it little by little. Mother's job was to be mine one day.

"She took care of the bad people," they said.

Everyday after school, I took lessons. I learned how to blend into situations, how to defend myself, how to communicate. I learned how to become a different person entirely. They encouraged my to play with the "wrong crowd". After all, real life experience is invaluable.

I continued my training even into high school. I became fluent in thirty-four languages. By then I had figured out that Mom and Dad worked for the government.

Once, when Dad told me he had to go on another trip, I threw a fit. We were supposed to go on a road trip, but it had to be postponed. I refused anyone until my dad promised to tell me why he had to leave. I was sworn to secrecy, and he revealed that he was in a very high position working for the government in foreign communications. We never did reschedule that trip.

I didn't find out what my mother did until I got my first mission at 17. I had trained my whole life for this job. However, that didn't stop the surprise. But that was three years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may or may not have read already, I have no clue whether I am going to continue this or not. I totally could, if it is so desired. As this contains my own original characters, I can change it to a fanfiction if that is also desired of me. Whatever. Up to you. Probs be Voltron tho if I choose to continue. ¯\\_(⊙︿⊙)_/¯


End file.
